U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,816 discloses makeup compositions containing silicone resins, silicone oil and pigments which are reportedly transfer-resistant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,654 discloses makeup compositions containing silicone resins, silicone gum and pigments which are reportedly transfer resistant.
However, this prior art does not disclose and/or enable methods of preserving artificial coloring on keratin materials, particularly methods in which a silicone film forming resin forms a film on the keratin material and the film fixes colorant to the keratin material, thereby resulting in artificial coloration which remains on the keratin material for a substantial amount of time (for example, artificial coloration which remains on hair, skin or lips through multiple washings or shampooings).
With specific reference to coloring hair, in the past, methods for artificially coloring hair using pigments and some dyes resulted in coloration which could be easily removed or which only last through a few washing cycles, or which fades after a certain number of washes. Thus, for example, past methods involving application of permanent dyes to hair have resulted in artificial coloring that fade after certain number of washings. Also, past methods have involved applications of “direct dyes”, pigments, and semi-permanent dyes to hair which typically produce shorter-lived artificial coloring as compared to permanent dyes (that is, the artificial color fades in a shorter period of time).
Thus, a need exists for improved methods for preserving the artificial coloring of keratin materials (e.g., hair, skin, lips), particularly methods which result in artificial coloration which remains on the keratin material for a substantial or longer period of time and/or which provide the keratin material with pleasant texture and/or feeling upon touch.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a composition which is able to address or overcome at least some of the aforementioned problems associated with the prior art compositions, and allows the preservation of artificial coloring on keratin materials.